CBI Website, Indeed
by Aleanbh
Summary: In which Patrick Jane ventures online to seek out the existence of a supposed CBI website. 5x20


A quick episode tag to 5x20, in which Patrick Jane ventures online to seek out the existence of a supposed CBI website. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Still chuckling to himself, Patrick Jane downs the last of his cup of tea. A quick peek over to Lisbon's office assures him that she is still inside, but he can see her, stood over her desk, shuffling papers into a floppy folder with one hand as she drinks from the coffee cup held tightly in the other. She'll be there for another while. Jane comes back into the kitchenette, and looks for a way to pass the time. His gaze falls to the cup and saucer still in his hand, and he turns to the kettle on the sideboard beside him.

A second cup of tea later, Lisbon hasn't budged from her office. Jane is bored now, so bored that he decides to wash up after himself. As he swirls hot water around the sink, he hears Lisbon's footsteps come closer, and he hears her stifle a laugh as she sees what he is doing.

"Patrick Jane doing dishes? Whoever thought we'd see the day?" she teases as she approaches and he shrugs. Lisbon has great fun in adding her empty coffee mug in on top of his hands and into the foamy bubbles and Jane is amused by her childlike joy. "I'd hate to see you idle," she beams, and he can't help return her smile. He doesn't worry. He'll have his revenge, just as soon as she leaves.

And leave she does, bidding him farewell as she looks more carefree than Jane has seen her in a long time.

Finding himself alone in the bullpen when Lisbon does eventually leave, it doesn't take Jane long to pick open the lock of her office door. Jane settles himself in Lisbon's chair, and frowns fondly as he adjusts the height of her desk-chair to suit himself. When he has her computer up and running, Jane enters his swanky and yet rarely-used CBI username and password to unlock the system. The computer takes an annoyingly long time to stutter to attention, so Jane spends this time by fiddling with the trinkets on Lisbon's desk. When the screen finally illuminates with the generic CBI design background, Jane selects a new internet window and settles in on his quest with a smug smile.

Google swiftly helps him out and soon Jane sits face to face with the object of his attentions. CBI website, indeed. This is what he expected – generic, a little out-dated, and completely unrevealing regarding the actuality of this little organisation in which he works. The familiar emblem in the corner of the screen, a vague explanation of the CBI and its different departments, complete with a series of links for one desiring more information on any aspect of the organisation. This homepage is concluded by a welcoming statement of sorts from Gale Bertram, accompanied by a small formal photograph of the director. Brenda Shettrick has been hard at work, it would seem.

Jane scans over the page and then turns his attention to the aforementioned links along the sidebar, selecting the one entitled "Serious Crimes Unit". _Oh this is good_, Jane thinks, as the joy he had been repressing since thinking of this little quest soars above his expectations. This is brilliant. This has Shettrick written all over it. The page pays homage to the dear SCU, praising the high achieving department, headed by a picture of the team, photographed, if Jane remembers correctly, at a fundraiser for the CBI last year. It's not a picture to inspire confidence in a crime-fighting team, if Lisbon and Van Pelt's formal evening gowns are anything to go by. _Bad move, Brenda_, Jane muses, but debates changing his mind on considering how Bond-esque he, Cho and Rigsby all look in their dickey bows. Maybe not such a bad move after all. This photograph heads the page, which continues with a short professional biography of each member of the team, accompanied by a more professional individual portrait shot of each. A burst of fondness for these people surprises Jane as he feels it unbidden somewhere near his heart. This isn't what he wanted. He was planning on looking up the website, poking fun at those he knows, and leaving it at that. Now he's gone all _feelings_, and he doesn't like it. Jane doesn't want to, but he scrolls back up to the picture at the top of the webpage. Lisbon is in the middle of the photo, of course, the heart of the team as always. Jane is at her elbow, the place where he is mostly to be found these days. He tries to suppress the worry that bubbles up when he considers this – he's dealing with enough unbidden emotion right now to cope with any more, and there's plenty of other times for him to deal with that particular worry. To Lisbon's other side is Cho, solid and secure as ever. Lisbon and Cho have known each other since forever, and their friendship and respect for each other runs deep. Jane decides that he's glad that Cho's firm presence is there for Lisbon in the times when he himself might not. To Cho's other side is Rigsby, visibly as far away as possible from Van Pelt who is at Jane's other side, looking pretty in a bronze-coloured gown. Jane struggles to remember the exact point Rigsby and Van Pelt's relationship had been back then, between the fiancés and babies and differing uphill battles. He thinks after today that things might be different for them from now on. The thought makes him happy, if somewhat melancholic. They deserve happiness. They've both been through a lot.

Jane shuts down the computer and lies back in Lisbon's chair. He decides he'll probably head up to the attic soon, and almost immediately dismisses the thought. Lisbon's office is cosy and comfortable, and after all, he has taken the time to break in, so he might as well reap the benefits, he reckons. The thought of the dark and cold attic, filled to the brim with evidence and case files just doesn't fit with the fun and frolics had today, strange though some of them might have been. It's dead up there, and it's alive down here. The smell of coffee and tea linger, and the knowledge that in a few short hours his team, his friends, his _people_, will be here again, cement the decision in his mind. Besides, the start of the next working day will bring Lisbon back to him, and he can't wait to tease the CBI's "high-achieving, driven leader, who's first-hand experience and unfailing attitude ensure continued success in all aspects of professional service" and see her resulting blush. _CBI website, indeed_, Jane thinks. _CBI website, indeed_.


End file.
